


Becoming New (Drarry Fanfiction)

by JessicaLuci



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLuci/pseuds/JessicaLuci
Summary: The war is over, some have returned for their final year at Hogwarts and some haven't. Harry has returned harboured with his past and anxious for the future and Draco the same. And oh my, the line between love and hate is tested beyond no return. *** "Y... You haven't let me say anything yet."





	1. Becoming New

Draco would not be returning to the Manor for the Christmas holiday. This statement continuously played in his mind since he received the letter from his mother two days before.

The letter short and simple, but him knowing his mother well knew how much she didn't want this.

Draco my dear I think it is wise for you to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, this is not up for debate.

From Mother.

He sighed and gave the owl a treat for its empty return flight.

He had not told anyone yet, he found it slightly embarrassing not being able to go home, he decided to keep it to himself until he could no longer do so.

Draco sighed into his potions homework, the dying fire cracking the only thing breaking the silence, Slughorn had given an essay to write about Veritaserum as they would be making it next class. A loud crash resounded through the common room, and a tall figure stumbled out of the shadows of the dormitory stairs. Draco tensed and flexed his fingers around his wand, however quickly relaxed when a familiar mop of black hair emerged.

"Harry." Draco sighed. This year not a lot had returned to Hogwarts, meaning the eight years received their own common rooms and dormitory's instead of their traditional house ones.

One thing Draco learned in the time he shared a dormitory with Harry was that he had an unusual habit of sleep walking. Harry mumbled something that he couldn't quite hear and crashed into one the couches.

Harry and Draco did not talk a lot, the most they talked was when Harry returned his wand to him with a blush splotching his face, even when he defended him at his trial they barely talked. Now they had come to a somewhat truce between each other, and not long ago they had begun using their first names to call each other. However, the usual banter and snide remarks still continued, though not as crude and harmful as before.

Draco chuckled to himself thinking about the childish things he did to receive Harry's attention. His obsession he'd had on Harry since he could remember had not faded at all but had only grown stronger. However, the thoughts of all the wrong he had caused weighed him down and drowned his hopes of ever being with Harry, let alone to share how he felt for him!

Harry mumbled and turned violently in his sleep, Draco knew this was a sign that he was having a nightmare, Draco knew the signs all too well.

He sat up from his seat by the fire and knelt by Harry, whose mumbling started to make more sense. "No stop, no please…" Draco's heart squeezed.

"Harry." He shook his shoulder gently and received no response. This time he shook him a bit harder, this gathered a response from him and his eyes shot open, the green in them had darkened with fear. Draco breathed out in relief and took a step away to let Harry correct himself.

"Did I have another one?" He yawned, stretching his arms high in the air.

"Yeah you did." Draco nodded. Draco without realising roamed the taught and muscular figure of Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco due to the paused silence. Draco realising he'd been caught, quickly looked away, a hot blush beginning to rise up his neck.

"Draco-" Harry started.

"I'm going to bed night Harry." Draco mumbled and scattered up the stairs taking the steps two at a time. Harry watched on puzzled, all he had wanted was to ask Draco for the time.

The last week of school passed by fairly quickly. Draco mostly lived through it by ignoring Harry in every way possible and leaching himself onto Blaise and Pansy. Harry lived through the week puzzled and feeling slightly upset by Draco's behaviour.

Finally, the last day of school arrived and mostly everyone had packed their belongings ready to board the train. Everyone in eighth year except for Draco and Harry.

Draco sat in the common room by the fire with Blaise and Pansy, Harry and Ron sat playing chess and Hermione had nestled herself in an arm chair, nose buried in a book.

Blaise asked the question that Draco anticipated for. "Draco how come you haven't packed any of your stuff?" He asked, almost innocently, but his tone told Draco that he knew the answer.

Draco looked away from the fire and calculated their puzzled faces, uhh stuff it! Who cares what people think about me anymore, my reputation already drowned ages ago. He thought to himself.

"Mother feels it's not the right time to return to the Manor."

"Oh." Was all he said.

Then Pansy jumped in, she knew the tension in the air would not be broken if she didn't do so. "Well Draco this is the peeerrrrfect opportunity to get with you know who." She winked at him. He squealed and slapped her arm, the response immediate and the response that made Blaise chuckle. "Pansy shut your hole he is right there." He whispered angrily. The blush blanketing his cheeks, unfortunately Draco did not blush a shy blush, when he blushed his cheeks always turned a noticeable bright red.

"Checkmate!" Ron shouted, a proud smile on his face. Harry slouched back into his chair. "I don't know why I keep playing with you I'm not getting any better at this stupid game." He groaned. He lifted his arms in the air and took a long stretch. Draco took this time to admire the taught biceps and the large hands that he so desperately wanted to hold.

Pansy snickered. "See this is the perfect opportunity for you." Draco turned to her and glared at her with his Malfoy glare. She smirked at him with those plump lips of hers before Draco admitted defeat. "I'm going to my room." He grumbled before stomping up the stairs, he faintly heard Harry ask them what his problem was, his answer was a giggle from Pansy before she too scampered up the stairs.

Draco sighed and continued to his room.

Half an hour passed by and Draco soon found sleep weighing him down. Finally, he admitted defeat and placed the book he was reading into his draw. However, before he pulled the curtains close a soft knock came from his door.

His brows knitted with puzzlement, Blaise being his roommate had no need to knock, maybe it was Pansy coming to say sorry. He shrugged his shoulders and jumped out of the warm covers to open the door. He had to quickly close his mouth to stop the gasp that would've escaped.

Standing outside of his door was Harry Potter.

"Harry!?" Draco exclaimed, Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yeah I was hoping we could talk."

"Umm yeah you can come in." Draco moved against the door to let Harry through. Harry gave him a small smile and stepped in. "You can sit on my bed." Harry looked around and guessed it would be the one by the window. Draco watched intently as Harry made to his bed and sat down. Harry sitting so casually on his bed was a sight that he thought he would never see.

Harry took a big sigh, as if whatever he was going to say he would regret. "Draco I have something to admit to you." His green eyes looked to Draco's stormy grey ones, his eyes almost begging him to understand but understand what, Draco did not know.

"Draco I… I think I fancy you."

Draco's heart stopped, for a moment he forgot to breathe and had to take a deep breathe. Was he dreaming, he had to be dreaming.

"Your probably disgusted by this, but lately I just can't stop thinking about you and…" He stopped and shot up.

"You know what I'm just gonna go, I'm sorry I had to tell you, but you know how us Griffindors can be." He smiled sheepishly and made for the door. Draco shot out his arm, stopping Harry. Harry looked to him shocked but wishful.

"Y…You haven't even let me say anything yet." Draco averted from Harrys shimmering green eyes, no he averted his eyes from his whole deathly handsome face as he knew that his own would be brighter than an apple fully ripe. Everything in him screamed for him to run, to run and never face this situation again, but he knew that for once he shouldn't, couldn't run. Harry admitted his feelings and it was time for Draco to do the same.

Harry took his hand off the door handle and positioned his body fully facing Draco, Harry being a about half a head taller than Draco had to look slightly down to get a full view of his face, and a view that he never wanted to stop seeing. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this close to Draco. Being this close to Draco who looked scared and timid, was not carrying his usual cold and empty look.

"Draco." Harry breathed. He took a small hazardous step towards him, Draco too stunned to take one back. "My patience is wearing thin." He leaned forward to whisper in Draco's ear, he had to use all his will power to repress the smile knowing the shiver that Draco responded with was caused by him.

Draco swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing smoothly up and down, drawing Harrys eyes away from his face. "Wh…" He took a deep breathe. Come on Draco you can do this for Merlins sake! He yelled at himself.

This time with a determination he didn't know he had he looked sharply into Harrys eyes that quickly glazed over, "what would happen If I liked you back?" Draco's heart thrashed against his chest, Harrys face split into a wide smile, Draco wasn't sure if he ever seen him smile so wide and openly before.

"This." He proclaimed before taking Draco's mouth against his own. Draco too shocked did not respond to the warm lips against his own. This feeling so very unfamiliar to him. He had dreamed of this moment countless times but did not know the true spectrum of feelings that would erupt in his stomach when it finally happened.

Harry pulled away, leaving a hot imprint of his lips against Dracos. Draco not knowing what came over him grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and pulled him forward to once again put their lips together. This time Draco less stunned began to move his lips against Harry, Harry did the same but to Dracos annoyance did not open them. He growled, which he didn't even know he could do and bit lightly on Harrys bottom lip, this caused the reaction he needed and plunged his tongue into Harrys mouth. Draco's tongue hungrily took in Harrys mouth and explored it with a determination to find every treasure there, Harrys tongue did the same.

Harry moaned deeply into Draco's mouth, he had not kissed someone like this before, not felt the euphoria of emotions in his stomach, the ache of wanting more. He grabbed the back of Draco's neck with one hand and the small of his back with the other and pulled him flush against his body, they pulled apart to breathe for air, Harry laid a kiss on Draco's forehead before laying his own on it.

Draco wrapped his thin arms around Harrys torso, Draco didn't know how one person could make him feel so warm and… Complete. Harrys strong build encompassed him, for the first time in a long while Draco felt content, he felt safe.

Harry pulled away slightly to look into Draco eyes, they shone so bright that he couldn't look away. A gush of pride flushed over him as his eyes roamed down to his swollen lips. Soon Draco's face turned an adorable shade of red and he pulled away from Harry, he nearly whimpered, he wasn't ready to leave the warmth of Draco yet.

"This… how is this going to work?" Draco fidgeted with his hands. How was this to work? He had liked Harry for so long, but he hadn't expected it to go anywhere. Hadn't thought how they would work in a relationship. How the public would take it, how their polar opposite personalities would constantly clash. He looked away from Harry and down to his fidgety hands. He wasn't one to fidget but this was probably something Harry brought out of him.

"We will fight a lot, and well I'm not really good enough for you." He rushed. "Me an ex-death eater side by side with The Saviour. How that won't ever leave the papers!" He chuckled, but his chuckle empty and defeated.

Harry took a step forward and held Draco's hands. Draco looked up into Harrys eyes, scared at what he would see. Would he see Harry agreeing with him? Would Harry too be admitting defeat or realising how terrible an idea their relationship would be.

"Draco, you underestimate yourself too much." He tangled his hands with Dracos. "Yes, we may fight a lot, and yes the news will have a field trip with us, but I can't think any further in the future without you in it." Harrys eyes desperately searched Dracos.

"For the first time in a long time you are the first too look at me without pity. The first too actually act normal around me." Harry sighed and shook his head, lost for words. "I honestly cannot say what about you that I like the most, and yeah we both have a lot of healing and fixing to do, but I want to do that together, with you."

He leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, Draco's eyes instantly fluttering shut. "I want us."  
Draco's stomach convulsed and tightened. He couldn't contain the smile that lifted his lips, that made his usual empty eyes shine so bright. He unravelled his hands from Harrys and flung his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close and smashing a kiss against his lips.

"I want us too."

3 years later

"Draco have you seen my tie?" Harry scrambled through the mess on the floor, he knew he would get yelled at by Draco later for such a mess, but he was too stressed looking for this stupid tie! Draco stomped into the room, he sighed and made his way for the closet, yanked it out of the rack that he so kindly placed it in and threw it at Harry.

"Yes, dear I placed it out for you so you could find it easier." He sneered, before turning and strutting out of the room. Then mumbled to Sirius, a black and white cat they adopted when they moved in together two years ago. "Seriously he's blind, do we have to get his eyes checked again, three years I have had to deal with this!" Sirius only winked in reply.

Harry finally emerged out of the room, his black suit on but his blue tie crooked. Draco once again sighed and rolled his eyes at Harry. "Come here." Harry smiled sheepishly and stood in front of Draco who had to retie the mess Harry made and straighten it. "Thank you love." Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips. Even after three years of being together, Draco never ceased from giving him butterflies. Dracos eyes fluttered opened when Harry leaned back, separating their lips, Draco still would never get over that Harry was his, and he was Harrys.

Draco clapped his hands to break the warming atmosphere, they had no time to mess around or they would be late. "Okay we need to go or were going to be late, do you have everything, wand, the gift, wait I almost forgot!" Draco rushed into the study and grabbed the promise ring he received from Harry for their first anniversary. Harry frowned. "Why did you take it off?"

Draco blushed and slipped onto his right-hand ring finger. "I was playing with it and forgot to put it back on." Harry breathed out a breath of relief. "Oh okay, jeez you scared me!"

Draco stuck out his tongue and took Harrys hand. "You ready?" Harry squeezed his hand. "Ready."

The crack of an apparition and the soft meow of Sirius was all that was left in the apartment.

Everyone clapped and applauded when Hermione and Ron finished their vows with a kiss. Draco took Harrys hand and squeezed it, the smile on his face had not left since they arrived. The now married couple walked down the aisle hand in hand, Ron looking back and beaming at them.

Harry, Draco and Neville soon followed the two and walked with their partnered Bridesmaids, Luna and Ginny, whilst Ron had three groomsmen Hermione had decided to only have two bridesmaids. Leaving Neville, the tail of the line.

They walked with gleaming smiles on their faces, Harry was simply ready to have some food and champagne and to cradle Dracos hand. But for the sake of Ron and Hermione he somehow pulled through.

Harry and Draco sat together and watched the married couple have their first dance. "This is all quite a lot." Draco stated, but his eyes softened with warmth. "Yes, Hermione got a bit excited I think." He chuckled softly. Dracos hand unconsciously found Harrys and held it softly, wrapping his fingers in between Harrys. Harry smiled at him softly and for the rest of the night they continued to hold hands whilst mingling with the new married couple and the guests.

The crack echoed around the empty apartment, Harry stumbled slightly forward, perhaps he had too much champagne. Draco chuckled and pulled him up right. "All right love?" Harry chuckled back and stood up right. "Yeah one too many champagnes." Draco tutted, "Of course you did." He shook his head and made way to their bedroom, Sirius curled on their bed opened one eye to see who was waking him from his slumber than closed it again. Draco sighed, no matter how many times he told Sirius off for being on their bed he continued to sleep there. Draco began to wonder if he was doing it to make him annoyed on purpose, but this night he was in too much of a good mood to kick him off.

Draco stripped himself and put on his pyjamas which generally consisted of one of Harrys lazy shirts and a pair of boxers. Draco flopped onto the bed which caused Sirius to hiss and jump off the bed, Draco smirked, serves him right he thought. The buzz of the night finally began to wear off and the blanket of slumber soon began to weigh him down. But Harry had not yet come into the bedroom and he couldn't sleep without Harry.

After waiting for what seemed like hours but was only a mere thirty seconds he flung himself off the bed and into the living room. Harry was no-where to be seen. "Harry?" Draco called, panic started to unfurl in his stomach. The ruffling of papers and the thumping of drawers opening and closing rose from the study. Draco now in full blown panic mode accioed his wand to him with wandless magic.

He held his wand tightly, he held it so hard that his knuckles turned white and sparks flew out the end as he slowly made his way to the study, the door slightly cracked open, he could hear someone mumbling but couldn't quite make out the voice or what they were saying. He peeked inside, and the familiar mop of black hair greeted him, instantly his panic vanished. It was only Harry scrambling around in the drawers of the desk, his grip on his wand lessened, the thrashing in his chest calmed down.

"Harry love, what are you doing?" Draco asked turning the light on in the study.

"I knew I had it around here somewhere, but I can't bloody remember where I put it!"

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked, placing a calming hand on the back of Harrys shoulder.

"I can't tell you." He mumbled. Not turning around to look at Draco. Draco chuckled, he would still not get used to Drunk Harry. "Why can't you tell me? I can't help you if you don't." Harry now turned to him, his green eyes suddenly clear from the drunkenness.

"Because it would ruin the surprise."

Draco cocked his head to one side, like a dog looking at something that was not a treat.

"Surprise?"

"Yes surprise." He nodded and continued to search around the study, only making a mess of things. "Okay well can't this surprise wait till tomorrow because I'm tired." Draco yawned. All he wanted to do was to go to bed.

"Go to bed then." Harry ran his fingers through his hair stress-fully. Seriously what is so important about this thing that he is looking for? Draco thought tiredly. His patience now beginning to walk on a thin line. "Fine then I'm going to bed!" He huffed and stomped to the bedroom. He was hoping Sirius would be on the couch so he could scoop him up and make him sleep with him, but he wasn't and Draco couldn't be stuffed going to look for him.

Draco flopped onto the bed once again, this time slipping under the covers and trying to go to sleep. But he couldn't. The emptiness on the other side of the bed unfamiliar and uncomfortable.

Once they really became serious Harry and him, he found it very difficult to sleep without Harry by his side. Once after a really nasty fight, Harry decided to stay at Hermiones and Rons for a while, during the nights he could not sleep a wink. Harry stayed away for three nights, but to Draco it felt like an eternity.

Draco hadn't told Harry how attached to him he was, how he could not even sleep without Harry. He wasn't sure why, perhaps he was still scared that Harry would laugh at him, laugh at how silly he was being. He sighed and swung out of the bed for the second time and made for the study. Harry now sat in the chair looking down into his lap.

"Harry?" Draco called softly. Harry looked up and swung the chair around to face Draco. A small box lay in his lap and a trickle of tears streamed down his face. "Harry what's wrong!?" Draco exclaimed rushing to be closer and went down on his knees to be eye level with him.

"I was thinking about you." He sniffed.

Draco frowned. "Why did that make you cry?"

"Because I started to think what my life would be like without you and it made me cry." He shrugged. Draco breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Harry I'm right here you don't have to worry about those things." He brushed the tears away from Harrys cheek with the pad of his thumb. He kissed Harrys salty lips and smiled softly at him.

"Draco?" Harry looked up, his green eyes shining bright.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" Harry opened the box that he was holding and Dracos eyes was met with the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. The band was a simple rose gold band, carved in the band was his birth stone Alexandrite, the smalls gems that was scattered across the band shown light pink. A few of the gems glittered a deep pink almost red. Draco instantly knew what the gems were, and his heart warmed even more.

"Oh, Harry its beautiful!" He beamed.

"I kinda feel a but coming along." He mumbled, watching Dracos face closely. Draco smiled more brightly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Harry began, never ceasing from looking into Dracos eyes. "I love you with everything that I have. You are my everything and always will be. Even after your temper tantrums, or after we fight, even after the lies we tell I will always love you. Draco I cannot see my future without you, this ring, as soon as I saw it I knew it screamed you." He chuckled. Draco hadn't realised he had tears streaming down his face too.

Harry moved off the chair and down onto one knee.

"So, Draco will you continue to be my everything and marry me?"

Draco too scared to use his voice only nodded his head. Harry beamed and stood up, crashing his lips against Dracos. He pulled away and placed the ring on Dracos ring finger, then gently lifted it to his mouth to kiss it.

"I love you." He whispered, staring deeply into Dracos shimmering grey eyes.

"I love you too." Draco sobbed back before crashing his lips against Harrys once again.


	2. Becoming Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sequel to Becoming New) Harry and Draco are now a married happy couple, but one question is left unanswered between the two. Will they have children? Can they put their past behind them and make their own family?

It was Harry's decision. We saw the possibility, but his eyes shone sombre at the thought of it.

I finished dunking the tea bag from the pot and took the trayful of tea cups and the teapot out into the living room. Hermione and Ron sat thigh to thigh, their youngest Hugo barely a year old sitting on his fathers lap and a three-year-old rose sitting next to her mother patiently.

I smiled at them with a bright smile and placed the tray onto the foot table, I almost chuckled as I caught Rose looking hungrily at the plate of cookies. 

"Rose would you like a cookie?"

Her cheeks splotted pink and she nodded her head. "Rose say please." Her mother chastised.

"Please!" She whispered, I let a small chuckle leave my lips and I picked up the plate to extend to her, she picked the biggest cookie and instantly took a bite out of it, crumbs sprinkling her white dress.

"Rose you're making a mess!" Hermione complained and quickly went to clean her dress, I couldn't help but stop her.

"Just let her enjoy her cookie Hermione." I softly spoke as not to offend her, she sighed and leaned back into the couch. Ron took a cookie from the plate and snapped it in half, giving one half to Hugo and eating the other for himself.

I sat down on the couch, a smile creeping onto my lips looking at the two adorable children eating the cookies my mother had sent by owl.

The silence continued, then Hermione asked the question I dreaded she would. "Draco when are you two going to have kids?" Hermione asked earnestly and innocently. The smile that was ghosting my lips instantly dropped.

I sighed at Hermione, one thing I knew after these few years of friendship was that I couldn't hide anything from her. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she realised the quick change in atmosphere.

"Harry doesn't want any." I spoke softly, but my heart squeezed painfully.

"Oh." Was all Hermione said, Ron however didn't seem unfazed by this fact. He swallowed his mouthful of cookie before speaking.

"Draco I'm surprised that you want kids." I looked to him almost sharply but mostly in puzzlement, "and what do you mean by that?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and broke his eyes away from mine, he continued.

"Well you never had the best father, he did horrible things to you, and think about Harry and his past. He never knew his father, maybe he's scared about raising a kid when he wasn't raised properly himself." Ron hands moved animatedly as he garbled on, his words however made complete sense and I couldn't help but feel ashamed at myself

I sighed and leaned back into the couch, rubbing the palm of my hand down my face. The one who was meant to be the complete hot-headed git had made a logical and perfectly valid statement.

"Draco, I think you really need to talk to Harry." Hermione leaned forward across the table and grabbed my hand, I ignored the glare from Ron and squeezed her hand tightly.

I sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time. "I know I know, but he keeps avoiding the subject… and times running out, the blue moon is in two weeks."

"Shit mate you're right!" Ron's blue eyes widened, Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"Children Ron!"

His cheeks flushed its usual red and he mumbled an apology.

The afternoon continued with Hermione and me talking about work, whilst Ron played with Hugo and Rose to keep them entertained. It felt good to be able to talk to them, I decided to take the week off, but Harry hadn't, the days had quickly turned lonely.

Hermione finished her sentence and scanned her watch then looked up apologetically. "Sorry Draco we really need to go, we'll come see you when Harrys got his day off." I smiled gratefully at her as she stood up and scooped Hugo onto her hip, I gave Hugo a tickle goodbye and leant down to gracefully take Rose's hand and kiss the top of it. She giggled and flushed the same colour her father always did when he was embarrassed.

I stood straight and shook Ron's hand. "Goodluck mate." He shook my hand firm, I nodded my head, "thanks I'll need it." I smirked. He shook his head a small smile ghosting his lips. Hermione stepped into the fire with Hugo, and disappeared into flames, next was Ron and Rose, Rose waved goodbye before she too was swallowed in flames.

I turned away from the fire and went to clean the living room, the clanking of the dishes echoing through the empty apartment. I missed Harry, but work had suddenly become extremely busy, Harry had finally managed to catch some runaway death eaters, and quickly found out about their plans of regrouping once again. This news had kept him at work, constantly trying to find more of them, find out their plans, find out where they were hiding.

I knew the dangers of him being an Auror, how he may never return home, how he could come home and never be the same again, but I also knew that I would love him no matter what would happen in that Auror world of his.

I set to cleaning the dishes and filling the sink with water. After the war I was allowed to finish school then put straight on trial, with the help of Harry I managed only to come away with a 3-year probation. However, the probation had taught me how to live without magic, how to simply be a human being.

Even though my wand was returned to me, I still enjoyed the simple and rewarding pleasures of cleaning and cooking by hand, not just allowing my magic to do it all. The fire crackled from the living room and footsteps soon greeted my ears.

I continued to wash the dishes, and soon hands crept around my stomach and warm air fanned across my right cheek.

"Welcome home love." My chest somehow felt lighter now that Harry was home. He always brought this irreplaceable sense of calm to me.

"Good to be home." He whispered, his lips met the side of my cheek, causing butterflies to explode in my stomach, his lips continued to kiss down my neck, I moved my neck to the side to allow him more access, my eyes fluttered shut.

"Harry…" I moaned.

"Yes love." He stopped sucking on my neck, the tender burning from the hickey he had left travelling down my arm.

"I'm doing the dishes." He wrapped his arms tighter across my stomach, "then stop washing them."

I turned to face him, his green eyes deepened with lust, making my heart somehow beat faster. A smirk rose to my face and I flicked water from my hands onto his face. He jerked backwards and wiped his face. "Draco that's gross!" He whined, I giggled and placed my hands on my hips. "Well I told you that I was doing the dishes."

He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. "But babe I missed you."

I too stuck out my bottom lip, "I missed you too, but we can have fun when I finish the dishes." He pouted for a little while longer before relenting. "Fine I'll wait in the bedroom." He trudged into the bedroom, I chuckled and turned back to the sink, washing the dishes a lot quicker than I was before.

The dishes finally finish I quickly dry my hands and make way to the bedroom, Harry is there under the duvet his breathing slow and constant. With a small smile on my face I take off my clothes to be left in my boxers and climb into the bed next to him, I kiss him on the cheek and cuddle into his back, he groans and turns to wrap his arms around me, then a sigh leaves his pink lips. "Night love" I whisper before closing my eyes.

My eyes open to find I am no longer sleeping cuddled against Harry, but a child perhaps at the age of two or three is wedged between us. The child is turned away from me, but his hair reminds me very much of Harrys, midnight black and unruly.

The child turns and faces me, his eyes open and I almost gasp, it's as if I'm looking in the eyes of my own. "Daddy!" He coos, his chubby little arms reaching out for me. Suddenly everything washes away and I awaken cuddled against Harrys chest, tears streaming down my eyes. Harry is wide awake and combing his fingers down my hair to calm me down.

"Another nightmare?"

I shake my head.

"You don't need to lie to me you know." He softly says, he pressed his lips against the top of my head. I sit up out of his arms and face him.

"I didn't have a nightmare Harry." My heart races, my mind is screaming at me not to tell him, but my heart is cursing back that I should. Harrys thick eyebrows furrow, he looks at me confused. "Then what did you dream about that made you cry like that?"

"I…I…" I take in a deep breath. "I dreamed we had a child." He eyes widened and he too sat up.

"Oh…"

I take another deep breath, we need to talk about this I keep telling myself, I don't care the consequences, I don't care if puts a wall between us, I need to say how I feel, and he needs to know.

"Harry, I know you don't want kids and I know that you don't want to talk about it, but please let's talk about it!" I begged my voice getting louder towards the end.

"Draco…" His tone warned me, but I continued forward, preparing to fight with him.

"Harry, I love you. I love you with everything I have. We grew up with horrible influences, we grew up with… questionable family members-" Harry snorted, I glared at him. "But I want to have a family with you, I want to have your children, shit I'm scared too you know!" I catched my breathe, breathing in deeply to try and stop the tears that threatened to fall. Harry leaned forward and took my hands. "But I know that I'm not my father and you are not your uncle."

Harry leaned forward, his lips connected to mine. Our lips moved together in a feverish fashion, the slight taste of salt on my lips electrified the kiss, his hands moved from mine to my cheeks, his thumbs rubbing circles sending light shivers down my spine.

I slowly disconnected our lips to rest my forehead on his. Our breathes dancing together with harmony. Harrys eyes fluttered open and my breathe caught in my throat. He was so beautiful, this man before me, he still made me astonished that he was mine

"What are you thinking?" He whispered, a shiver ran down my spine, his husky voice resonating to my core. "I'm thinking about how I can't believe that you are mine."

He chuckled slightly. "I think that every day love.”

I smiled wide and leaned back in to peck him on the lips. I lingered there for a bit before separating our lips again. I yawned and stretched and reached for my watch on the bedside table. "Its five thirty."

Harry yawned too and wrapped his arms around my torso, "gives us half an hour before work then."

He pulled me down and wrapped his arms around my stomach, his face cuddled into the back of my neck.

"Hmm maybe I should just take the day off." I chuckle and move closer to him.

"Harry." I call.

"Yeah?"

I turn around and put my hand onto his cheek, he closes his eyes and presses his hand against mine. "We still have a lot of talking to do."

He opened his eyes, the sudden change in atmosphere making my heart jump into my throat.

"I know."

**Welp here is part one of Becoming Us <3**


	3. Becoming Us (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of the sequel Becoming Us   
<3

I tapped my quill nervously on the paper, Ron sighed and turned to me. "Harry, I know you're nervous, but seriously do you have to keep doing that?!" I stopped and turned to face an exhausted Ron.

"Ron, the blue moon is tomorrow night! Tomorrow night!" My heart thudded against my chest, Draco said we would speak, but it had been two nights since then and he hadn't mentioned a thing about the moon, every night when I would go to bed, I kept expecting him to say something, but he would simply kiss me on the cheek and turn away to sleep.

"Harry!" Ron half yelled, I zoned back in and shook my head to focus on Ron.

"Mate, I really think you just need to take like the week off." I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"I can't we're so close to cracking this case right open, the trail is getting hotter by the second, I can't just take a week off and lose all the progress that we have made."

"Harry do you really think that I'm that incompetent without you?"

I sighed and rubbed my palms over my face. "No, I don't think that you are incompetent without me, its just were partners and I can't just leave you like that."

"Harry mate listen to me, I'm telling you to leave me! if it makes you feel any better, I'll owl you a report everyday so you can keep up to date."

I pondered over this, I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world to take a week off, beside Draco and me really needed it, especially if we wanted to make this child thing work. Child. God just the thought of having a child scared the shit out of me. I didn't know how to raise a kid, I didn't know how to be a father! However, the words that Draco had told me the other night replayed in my head. But I know that I'm not my father and you are not your uncle" I smiled lightly, and my thudding heart slowed down to its usual beat. I picked up my quill and quickly began to finish the report after an two hours of non-stop writing, I placed the report by Ron's snoring face along with a thank you letter. I crept out of the office and made way to the fire places to head home.

My heart pounding nervously against my chest. Tonight, we would talk, I will make sure of it I let the warm tea soothe the ache in my chest, tomorrow was the moon and I still hadn't talked to Harry. Tomorrow was the moon and I still didn't know how Harry felt. I ached to call for Hermione and talk to her, but she was too busy with her kids to visit, I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down more, it barely worked.

I looked to the potion that I finally managed to obtain, this potion was vital to the process of the mating ceremony, the potion would temporarily make a womb inside me to allow the baby grow, and the blue moon provided the needed magic to activate the potion. The crackle from the fire place, and the familiar footsteps told me that Harry had arrived home, I looked to my watch and was surprised to find that he was home on time.

Harry sat next to me on the couch and kissed me on the cheek, "Hello love." He whispered.

I shivered and smiled softly, the ache in my chest suddenly disappearing just from the sound of his voice. Harry took my hand and kissed it gently. "I think I'm ready for that talk." He murmured.

"You are?" I croaked.

He smiled nervously and nodded his head.

"Draco what you said to me the other night, you're right." He shrugged and looked away sheepishly. "I'm not my uncle, even though he raised me, I am my father's son and what I know of Dad, he was the most loving person to mum and to me."

I grasped Harry's hand.

"What one thing that my father did teach me was that you need to do whatever you can to protect your family, I will say he went about it quite wrong, but he loved us."

Harry nodded his head and kissed me on the forehead. "Draco as long as I have you I'm not scared."

I sighed and rubbed circles around his wrist with the pad of my thumb. "Harry as long as I have you I will never be scared." I whispered into his ear.

His eyes watered, and his lips met mine, our lips moved with harmony and the passion that I would always feel for him, our tongues danced with a lust so powerful that it could no longer be contained with our mouths. Harrys hands soon roamed down my arm and onto my back, his thin yet calloused fingers slowly running down my spine, shivers running after them. I let the moans travel from the back of my throat into his mouth, soon my shirt was being flung off my back, and so was his. His took his lips off mine and rest his forehead against mine, our chest fell and rose in rapid concessions, "Draco I want to call him James."

I chuckled, "What if it's a girl?"

He chuckled too, "Then we'll call her Lilly."

"Sounds good to me." I kissed his forehead and slowly moved my lips down his face to his neck, I rubbed my tongue around the soft spot on his neck, he moaned and moved his neck to the side to accommodate me. I continued to suck on his neck and biting softly until he was left with a nice red mark I smiled at my work and gave it one last kiss before moving further down his body, my hands ran up his thighs, teasing him slowly.

"Draco…" He groaned. I ran my hand over the constricted bulge, Harry jerked his hips upwards.

"Draco!" He growled. My lips curled into a smile on his skin, I moved my hands to his buckle and unbuckled it almost in slow motion. Harry's chest rose and fell quickly, I could hear his heart pounding violently. With the buckle gone Harry lifted his hips up to make it easier to slip off his pants, all that was left restricting him was his underwear, and soon they were gone too.

His size always shocked me, always. I don't think there will ever come a day where I am not shocked by his size. I groaned and shifted my weight slightly, with my senses coming back slightly I quickly realised how constricting my pants were becoming.

"Need some help?" He whispered, his deep voice only making the situation worse.

"Always." I whispered back.

I awoke with Draco wrapped around my arms. God how I missed this feeling. The birds sang their lullaby outside and the breeze made the trees whisper, the peace of the morning was a feeling that I never wanted to let go of. I looked down to my love, his hair laid across the pillow, his face soft and gentle. Draco was always at the most peace when he was asleep, well at least when he was asleep with me.

I slowly took the covers off and slipped out of the bed, I picked up a pair of underwear and slipped them on, I tiptoed out of the bedroom and made way to the kitchen. I quickly began to make some breakfast for the both of us. Tonight, was an important night and I wanted to keep the mood light. The bacon crackled away on the stove when Draco emerged from the bedroom, he only had one of my shirts hanging off his slim yet sexual body, he yawned and scratched his bed hair.

"Morning love." He yawned, I stepped over to him and wrapped my arms around him, soaking in the smell of his shampoo and body wash, I kissed the side of his neck.

"Morning." 

He pecked me on the lips and moved towards the kitchen. "I'm starving!" He moaned and sat down at one of the kitchen stools.

"Making your favourite, eggs and bacon." I go back towards the stove to flip the bacon.

"Thank you love." He smiled. I popped some toast into the toaster and set my elbows on the kitchen bench, resting my chin in the palms of my hands. I let my eyes rest on Draco's face. Soon a soft blush splotched his cheeks.

"Harry you know I hate it when you stare." He whined.

I stuck out my bottom lip, "but I can't help it, you're too beautiful to not look at." I whined back. His blush deepened, and his gray eyes averted mine.

"Harry." Draco called, his tone this time awake and serious. "You need to be home by midnight tonight because that's when the moon is going to be in the most powerful position."

At first, I was confused, why would he be thinking I was going out today? Then I remembered I hadn't told him the good news. "Oh, Draco did I not tell you?" Draco fixed his eyes on me, he cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"What didn't you tell me?" The toaster jumped out of the toaster, which slightly scared me, but I composed myself and quickly took it out with my fingertips and plopped it onto Dracos plate.

"I took the week off." I shrugged, trying to make it look like i did it without thought. 

Draco's eyes widened. "You took the week off?" He repeated, his voice risen in shock. "But you're in the middle of a case and you took the week off?!"

I slid the almost cold bacon onto Dracos plate and plopped the scrambled eggs on his toast. "Ron convinced me to take the week off, and I thought it would be good for us." I tried to keep the pink tint away from my cheeks. Draco still looked at me perplexed. "You took the week off…" He murmured, he shook his head and pinched his arm.

"I must be dreaming, the Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived never takes a day off, let alone a week."

I crossed my arms around my chest and huffed. "I'm getting slightly offended now you know, and I take Christmas's off!"

Draco grabbed his knife and fork and quickly dug into his food. "I want to go shopping today then, I've been dying to stock up my potion ingredients." I popped in some more toast into the toaster and watched as Draco ungracefully shoved his face with food. I thought back to the first time that we officially started dating, even though we had established that we liked each other Draco was still very reserved. During classes we had together he would hold himself back, he would simply behave as an acquaintance, even when we would be by ourselves. I had to take baby steps for Draco to be more open, for Draco to trust me, for Draco to be himself around me.

All that hard effort finally lead to this life, husband and husband, showing their bad sides to each other. Showing their gross sides with each other, their vulnerable sides, the sides we only had for each other. I smiled fondly and was once again caught by the toaster going off, I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart and I yoinked the toast out of the toaster and threw them ungracefully onto my plate.

"Blimey they're hot." I hissed, shaking my hand in attempt to cool my fingertips.

Draco looked up and rolled his eyes, "No shit, they just came out of a hot toaster."

I only stuck my tongue out in defence. I buttered my toast and put the leftover bacon onto it, I took a big bite and let out a deep moan as the greasy meaty flavour took over my mouth.

"Jeez you really love your bacon don't you love?" Draco looked semi-disgusted as he watched me chew on my heavenly toast. I only nodded my head, as I knew how much Draco hated when I spoke with my mouth full of food. Draco and I finished the rest of our food in silence. Draco finished before me and went to get ready whilst I finished munching on my bacon toast. He emerged out of our bedroom in casual clothing, over the years of our relationship I had slowly coaxed him into dressing with muggle clothes, however he still kept his fashion quite high standard for muggle clothing.

He wore a light blue woollen cardigan and pressed jeans with a pair of black shoes, his cardigan matched the colour of his eyes and his jeans hugged the shape of his legs. I stopped roaming his body with my eyes and looked to his face, a slight smirk sat there.

"Like what you see?" He smirked. I put my plate into the sink and headed towards him, once I reached him I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed him against me.

"Always." I murmured. His cheeks splotched pink and he grunted to clear his throat.

"Glad to know you still have attraction towards me." He chuckled, but the change in his tone changed my mood.

"Draco." I looked deep into stormy gray eyes, "I will always have an attraction towards you, no one else can compare to you."

Draco face deepened in colour and he sheepishly looked away. "Thankyou." He whispered. My face instantly lit up with a smile. "Always." I pecked him on the lips and stood away.

"When I'm ready we can go."

Draco only nodded his head, keeping his eyes away from mine, I will always love how Draco still gets embarrassed by me, always. I quickly chucked on a white t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans, I accioed my sneakers from my closest as I knew I wouldn't be able to find them any other way. I hurriedly slipped them on and tied them, as I exited the bedroom Draco was there waiting by the fireplace, fidgeting with the end of his cardigan.

"What you so nervous for love?" I asked softly as I stood next to him, "you know I get nervous whenever we go in public together." He grumbled.

I took hold of his hand in reassurance, "Your always safe with me." He took a deep breath and gave a small smile, that was all the encouragement I needed to throw the floo powder and yell Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley instantly smelt of its familiar candy and potion ingredients, children and their parents hurried around, getting to their desired store and waiting in the long lines to buy their products. We passed the good old broomstick store, I took a quick peep at the latest broom and instantly felt the desire to buy it.

"Don't you dare think about it." Draco growled, and he quickly dragged me away from the store.

"Aww but Draco I don't have the latest broom!" I whined. Draco turned to me in all seriousness.

"We have other things to buy." He said. At first, I didn't pick up on what he meant, I simply thought potion ingredients, however we took a turn, a turn that I hadn't taken before, and posters of babies hit me in the face.

"Oh." Was all that managed to leave my mouth. Draco ducked his head at passerby's and made way for the first store, a baby clothing store. "Draco you know we could have done this with muggle shops." I whispered, now suddenly self-consciousness myself. Draco had shopped here once, to get a gift for Hermione's first baby shower, someone from the Daily Prophet had unfortunately seen him and immediately assumed he was shopping for himself, goodness the papers had taken a field trip that day. I still held onto Dracos hand as we stepped into the store.

Draco dragged me through the aisles and seemed to forget who he was, he was completely drowned in the world of babies and shopping for babies. Soon I had a pile of clothes up to my eyes waiting to fall. Draco looked at me and the pile sheepishly.

"That should be enough." He blushed.

"Don't you think?!" I wanted to yell, however my voice came out as a mumble from under all those clothes. We walked to the cash register and I dumped the clothes onto the desk. The witch at the register rose her eyebrows at us.

"You never saw us here." I winked at her, using my charms that I only used in emergencies to keep her quiet. She only nodded her head as I handed her some galleons. We left with my hands full of shopping bags.

"Okay next stop the potions shop then we can go home." After a while I whispered Wingardium Leviosa and just let the bags hover behind us. Draco was choosy with his products and made sure he was getting the best for the price, after about half an hour of him still shopping for ingredients I wanted to go look in other stores, he agreed and let me leave, but not before giving me a warning about buying that broom, I promised I wouldn't and quickly left.

I decided that maybe I should look in the pet store. I hadn't visited the pet store since the end of school to find a cheap owl for work, but I couldn't stand getting a new owl, so I simply left empty handed. However, for some reason something was telling me to have one more go in the store. I made my way through the thick crowd and soon found myself at the entrance of the store. The familiar sounds of owls hooting brought a dull ache to my chest. I took a deep breath and stepped in. The store instantly surrounded me with all different sorts of pets, from owls, ferrets, mice, toads, cats. I walked through the aisles nothing really catching my eye. A tap on my shoulder scared me and I instantly turned, my wand at the ready. However, it was Dumbledore. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes; however he was still there well he was kinda there, looking closer I could see that he was slightly transparent.

"Dumbledore?" I stammered. He nodded his head, his eyes even though the eyes of the undead held that same old twinkle.

"What… What are you doing here… No how are you here?!" He did not say anything but simply fluttered past me, I could do nothing but follow. His ghostly figure floated through the aisles until he stopped beside a red owl. The owl somewhat represented a phoenix but had the distinct features of an owl, its dark red eyes wild and fiery, almost as if fire was sprouting out of them, its feathers saturated with the dark shades of red and a touch of purple. I looked to Dumbledore to ask another question, but he simply winked and disappeared. Soon a door opened and shut, and a man of short stature and curly blonde hair made his way towards me.

"Good morning good sir." He nodded his head politely than his eyes fixated on the owl. "Oh, I see you have found yourself a phoenix owl."

"Uhh yeah." I nodded my head.

The man looked towards me again. "These birds are hard to tame you see, they don't take kindly to us wizards."

"How so?" I asked, my curiosity rising. "Well have you ever seen a phoenix?" The man asked.

I nodded my head. "Phoenix's when untamed are vicious creatures and can only bond with one wizard in their lifetime, this owl is the same, untamed its vicious, it will only choose its partner and will be loyal to that wizard for the rest of their life. Unfortunately, these owls have extraordinary lifespans and tend to live out their owners. So, they become abandoned and owner-less as they will not accept another."

"Did this one had a previous owner?" I asked curiously.

"No, this one hasn't, he was bred in captivity, but he's a picky one and hasn't chosen an owner in his ten years of life, I recently took him off a friend of mine as they were on the point of giving up and putting him down, but I wouldn't let them do that to such a magnificent bird… so here he is."

"Can I see if he will accept me?" I asked hesitantly, the Gryffindor in me wanting to take the challenge.

The owner looked me up and down. "You are Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Umm yes."

"Hmmm." The man stroked his short blonde beard in thought and soon came to a resolution. "I think you may be a worthy enough candidate, when I release him from the cage and place him on your arm, if he rubs his beak across your cheek, he has accepted you, however If he doesn't he will probably shred your arm to pieces."

I gulped nervously and nodded my head in understanding. The man took a key off his belt and slowly unlocked the key to the cage, he grabbed the owl with his wings pressed against his body to stop him from flying away and gently placed him on my outstretched arm. The bird sat there and looked me directly in the eyes, his dark red eyes swimming in my green ones, for some reason I could not look away. No matter how intimidated I felt, I couldn't look away. I felt his claws slowly dig into my arm, but release. He did this a couple of times, my heart racing, my patience on the edge and my blood pounding to the tips of my fingertips. Then all of a sudden, he gave a soft hoot and rubbed his beak against the side of my cheek, I let out the breath that I was holding and rubbed my cheek against his beak.

The owner gave a soft clap, a bright smile on his face. "Harry Potter you are one lucky wizard, congratulations you are now the owner of this beautiful creature." A wide smile spread across my face, a small lone tear left my eye, the owl leaned over and licked it, and gave me a soft hoot of reassurance, as if he knew exactly what was going through my mind.

"Hedwig would be proud." A voice echoed through the room and I turned to find Draco watching me with the same smile as I.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. The phoenix owl hooted softly and rubbed its beak against my cheek to call for my attention.

"I think he wants a name." Said the shop owner, tears welling in his eyes. I thought for a couple of moments then it hit me.

"Snow… After Hedwig."

The shop owner nodded his head. "Interesting name, however, it appears that Snow likes it." Snow hopped onto my shoulder and rubbed his feathers against my cheek affectionately, I chuckled and rubbed his feathers back.

I looked to the shop owner and remembered that I owned him the cost for Snow. "So how much do I owe you?"

The shop owner waved his arms. "No no no, you don't owe me, take this bird as my congratulations." I started, wanting to fight back but Draco softly took my arm.

"Take it Harry, it's an honour."

I sighed and gave in. "Thank you very much." I nodded my head in thanks and slowly placed Snow back into his cage. Snow hopped in obediently and soon fell asleep. I left the store with Draco, feeling lighter than I had in a long time.

"Thank you." I called out softly.

Draco looked to me. "Who are you saying thank you too?"

I smiled fondly. "Just someone." The rest of the day moved quite fast and soon Draco and I just wanted to go home. We made our way to the exit lugging our bought possessions behind us, Snow still sleeping soundly. I stumbled into the apartment and let the bags of clothes fall to the ground, but I placed Snow gently on the kitchen counter, I would have to buy him an owl post sometime this week.

"Harry." Draco called from the bedroom.

"Yes?" I called back making my way to the bedroom.

"Can you come here!" He yelled. 

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I entered the bedroom to find Draco sitting on the bed nervously fidgeting, "hey babe what's up?"

"Harry it's nearly time."

My heart pounded, and I sat next to him. "I know."

"What if it doesn't work." He softly spoke, I grabbed both his cheeks with my hand and forced him to look at me.

"Draco our love is the strongest magic, of course it will work." I searched his gray eyes, and they soon lightened with relief and his shoulders relaxed, he let a small smile show through.

"I'm still scared shitless."

I chuckled and moved his head to relax against my chest. "Me too… Me too."

We stayed like that for a couple of moments, letting our thoughts drift and our breathing to synchronise. Draco took his head off my chest and rose from the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To get the potion." I gulped and nodded my head. He left and came back moments later, a vial full of dark blue liquid in his hand.

"Is that it?" I asked.

Draco nodded his head and took out the stopper. The potion sizzled then soon settled. Dracos hand shook as he tipped the vial into his mouth. He swallowed it in one go.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I think so, I don't feel anything yet though." Draco went to move but soon convulsed, he doubled over into a crouch position. I shot off the bed and kneeled down to his level.

"Draco are you okay?" I took out my wand, ready to cast every healing charm that I knew.

He put his hand out to stop me. "I just wasn't ready for the pain that's all." He breathed out.

"Pain?!" I croaked out, he didn't tell me that this process would be painful!

"Yes Harry of course it's going to be painful, I'm practically growing a new organ." He growled. The pain seemed to have subsided, he stood up straight and slowly made his way to the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, my nerves on the edge.

Draco sighed and stopped rubbing his abdomen. "Yes, I think it's over now." I let out a breath of relief and sat down next to him. I touched Dracos hand and was shocked to find that as soon as I touched him he moaned.

"Draco?"

"Harry touch me again." Draco breathed out. 

I took his hand fully this time, Draco hips arched upwards, his breaths coming in and out in fast succession.

"Draco what's going on with you?"

"I'm going into heat Harry!" He yelled. He turned to me and crashed his lips against mine, they moved hungrily against mine and I struggled to keep up with him. I quickly took off Dracos shirt and rubbed my hands down his chest, Dracos lips separated from mine and he let out a deep moan.

"Fuck Harry." He moaned, he wrapped his legs around my hips and grinded against me. I moaned softly and took the lead, laying him down on the bed and removing his pants. (A.N. this is a censored version XD )

"Ready?" I asked him softly. Draco nodded his head.

"Ready!" He gasped as I entered into him, the rest of the night becoming an oblivion of lust.

Hermione waited outside the bathroom as I peed on the stick. One good thing about muggles was they had these stick things that told you if you were pregnant or not in like ten minutes. I finished peeing on the stick and lifted my pants back up, I washed my hands and exited the bathroom.

"Does it say anything yet?" Hermione jumped up and down in excitement.

"No not yet, we've got to wait ten minutes." Hermione stopped jumping up and down.

"How about a cup of tea?" I asked her, she nodded her head and patiently sat down on the couch, I made way to the kitchen and started the kettle, my hands shook as I took two mugs out of the cupboard. Thoughts continued to run through my mind. What if it didn't work? What if… What if… The kettle finished its boil, taking me out of my cage of thoughts. I poured the boiling water into the cups and dunked the tea bags in, plopping in a teaspoon of sugar into each cup. I made way to Hermione and placed a cup in front of her.

"When is Harry going to be home?" She asked, sipping her tea.

"Hopefully on time, but as you know they're getting a lot closer."

"Yeah Ron usually tries to get home on time, but he has been coming home later and later."

I nodded my head, Harry had been doing the same. The conversation died, and we continued to sip our teas. Hermione finally spoke.

"Draco, I think it's been ten minutes." I took a deep breath and got up to get the test from the bathroom. I didn't look at it as I grabbed it, I wanted to save my reaction for Hermione, I reentered the living room and sat down on the couch beside her, I flipped the test over and two lines appeared before me. Hermione squealed and hugged me.

"Oh, Draco you did it! You did it!" She cried, tears running down her face, tears of relief ran down mine. After, plans for a baby shower had been made, advice had been given, Hermione soon had to leave, I waved her off as she entered the fireplace and disappeared. I flopped onto the couch and sighed, Merlin that women could become a handful. I rubbed my stomach, the shock still had not worn off yet.

I'm growing a baby inside me, a baby that is Harry and I's.

I drifted off slightly until I heard the fireplace crackle and footsteps echo from it. I sat up from the couch and Harry stepped into the light.

"Hello love." He yawned. I stood from the couch and went to hug him.

"We did it." I cried, letting the tears freely fall. Harry didn't say anything but grabbed the back of my neck and crash his lips against mine. The kiss tasted salty from my tears and soon from his.

"We did it!" He cried back, he knelt down to my stomach and kissed it. "We did it." He whispered to it.

Harry held my hand tight as the doctor made an incision, the potions they had given me didn't let me feel any pain, but the emptiness I did feel. The screams of a newborn echoed around the room, Harry held my hand tighter, tears streaming down his face. He quickly let go of my hand to cut the umbilical cord and to hold our new child.

"It's a boy Draco, he's a boy!" He cried, the baby continued to cry, Harry carefully handed him over to me and laid him onto my bare chest, he instantly stopped crying and fell asleep on me. One of the nurses came up to me and patted my hand.

"What's his name?" She asked. I looked to Harry as I answered her. "James Scorpius Malfoy-Potter."

**Thanyou for reading you lovelies <3**


End file.
